Sovereign class
|service_period = 24th - 25th centuries|length = 685.3 meters|beam = 250.6 meters|draft = 88.2 meters|mass = 3,205,000 metric tons|decks = 29|crew_complement = 855 9,800+ |speed = Warp 6 Warp 9.7 |armaments = 16 type-XII phaser beam arrays 10 variable-payload torpedo launchers|defenses = Deflector shields Ablative armor|auxiliary_craft = 1 captain's yacht 12 shuttlecraft 8 Cargo Management Units|caption2 = Emblem of the Sovereign Class Development Project|image2 = Sovereign class patch by Thomas Morrone.png|image1 = Sovereign class - sto.png|designation = ''Sovereign-class}}The Sovereign-class was a type of assault cruiser utilized by Starfleet beginning in the 2370s. History The Sovereign-class began development in 2365 and was intended to be the latest and greatest in Starfleet exploration starships. However, following the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-D) USS Enterprise-D]'s encounter with the Borg later that year, Starfleet began to augment the design with Borg defence in mind. In 2367, Starfleet was exposed to the full force of the Borg in the Battle of Wolf 359. After suffering such huge loses with almost no damage done to the Borg cube, Starfleet's entire policy of starship design shifted towards defence and the Sovereign ''class' design was subsequently altered to reflect this. The prototype [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Sovereign_(prototype) USS ''Sovereign] was finally launched in 2370, followed two years later (30 October 2372) by the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E) USS Enterprise-E]. The Enterprise later faced the Borg during their incursion of Federation space in 2373. Proving to be highly successful against the Borg, the Sovereign was hailed as one of the "''best balances of exploration and tactical capability since the of a century prior" and was expected to be Starfleet's leading class well into the 25th century. By 2374 only four ''Sovereign-class vessels had been constructed, due to the rarity of components, especially the ablative armor and quantum torpedoes. The starships where the USS Sovereign, the USS Enterprise-E (originally the USS Honorius), the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Legacy USS Legacy] and the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Majestic_(Sovereign_class) USS Majestic]. Starfleet Command, however, authorized the construction of twelve more of the class after the Dominion War. Technical information Variant Mark II When Starfleet Command authorized the construction of additional Sovereign-class vessels in 2375, designers at the San Francisco Fleet Yards took the opportunity to make some minor changes to the base design. Other vessels of the class were eventually refit to Mark II specifications, such as the USS Enterprise after its engagement with Shinzon's Scimitar in 2379. Mark III Nicknamed the Vizier-class, the Mark III specifications varied only slightly from the Mark II. Subclasses Majestic The subclass was 687 meters in length. Noble Measuring 690 meters... Imperial The most notable difference of the Imperial subclass was the prominent additions along the upper surface of the neck and rear of the saucer section. Imperial-class saucers had a notably shorter draft than any other subclass and the nacelles were also placed more forward on its pylons. However, it still measured as one of the longer subclasses, coming in at 690 meters. Regent The ''Regent''-subclass had a much more elongated shape than classes before it, contributing to its length of 695 meters. Unlike other Sovereign subclasses, the Regent featured a flatter saucer tapering into an engineering section derived from the dual-neck design of the . The nacelle pylons of Regent vessels were also swept forward. Archon Ships commissioned * (NCC-78837) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E) USS Enterprise] (NCC-1701-E) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Imperial USS Imperial] (NX-95700), subclass prototype * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Khitomer_(NCC-66613) USS Khitomer] (NCC-66613), Noble-subclass * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Legacy USS Legacy] (NCC-75001) * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Majestic_(Sovereign_class) USS Majestic] (NCC-74771) * [https://sto.gamepedia.com/U.S.S._Majestic USS Majestic] (NX-93500), subclass prototype * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Musashi_(Regent_class) USS Musashi]'' (NCC-71809-A), ''Regent-subclass * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Noble_(NCC-91888) USS Noble] (NX-91888), subclass prototype * [https://sto.gamepedia.com/U.S.S._Regent USS Regent] (NX-97310), subclass prototype * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Renown_(NCC-96047) USS Renown] (NCC-96047), Regent-subclass * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Sovereign_(prototype) USS Sovereign] (NX-73811 then NCC-73811), class prototype * (NCC-78929), Majestic-subclass * USS Vizier (NCC-75591), Mark III prototype * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Zuikaku USS Zuikaku] (NCC-73840) Gallery Gondola class leaving Sovereign.jpg|A captain's yacht disembarking Sovereign class MSD.png|Master Systems Display of the Sovereign-class Archon class.png|The Archon subclass Vizier class.png|The Mark III (Vizier) variant Appendices Connections External links References Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Majestic class starships Category:Noble class starships Category:Imperial class starships Category:Regent class starships Category:Archon class starships Category:Vizier class starships